Promise: Into The Light
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: Harry gets hit by the killing curse at the Final Battle...


**Harrys POV**

_Can anybody tell me why  
We're lying here on the floor _

The last thing I remember was killing Voldemort with an Avada Kedavra. I turned to the love of my life to see the joy in his eyes, which I know is reflecting mine. I walked up to my dragon. My Draco. "Harry!" He yells and throws himself in my arms. We're standing in the Great Hall and I finally killed Voldemort. We're free!

And then I see a light.

The next thing I know is me lying on the floor.

_  
And neither of us can barely breathe at all  
The doctors saying hold on tight _

I can't breathe. I look aside me and I see Draco standing over me. The only thing I see clear is my dragon. I reach for his hand and take his in mine. I gasp for breath and I see someone standing next to him. The person is blurry and I force myself to concentrate. It's Poppy and she's telling me something. "Hold on Harry!"

_  
As we say our last goodbyes  
And this is, a moment that changes our whole lives _

I struggle to find words to tell them. I know I'm losing. Whatever hit us, its going to kill me. And I try to say goodbye, but they wont hear it. They won't listen. They don't want to know. Only Draco knows.

Goodbye. I struggle for a breath. And I look at Draco again. Still holding his hand.

I know my life is changed. That his life has changed. That I won't ever smile again. That I won't ever hold him again. That I won't ever hold our daughter Lana again. That I won't live to celebrate for her fourth birthday. That I won't ever get to tell Draco I'm pregnant again.

So I struggle to tell him that he should take care for Lana.

This moment will change our lives forever. Lana's, Draco's, Hermione's, Ron's, all of the Weasly's, mine.

__

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light

But I still believe in the good that I did. That we did. By killing Voldemort we saved the world. We saved Lana's life. She will now live without the burden we carried. She will now be free.

I still believe in the light that will now roam over the world, without the darkness of the Dark Lord.

It was all worth it.

_  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight _

I want to feel the sun on my face for one last time. To dance in the sun with my Draco and our Lana by my side. I want to do it all over again. I wouldn't want to miss one moment of my life. Because it brought me my Draco and our Lana.

I see the look on Draco's face. His look tells me he loves me.

And I know I would want to free the world of His darkness again. I would do it right over.

_  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light _

And I still believe that I did good, the right thing, although I became a murderer. I still believe in the light. It will take us and it will free us. As it will free the world.

_  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight _

I would like to feel the sun once more. Before I go.

But I know I would want to free them once more...

**Draco's POV**__

I'm staring deep into your eyes  
They're telling me the time has come

I'm looking at you. Holding your hand in mine. I see you struggling for a last breath to tell everyone we have to go. You look at me and I look in your beautiful green eyes. I know you love me, you know I love you. And I hope our Lana would know we loved her.

Your eyes telling me the time has come. You have to go.

_  
And I know you're ready to rise and sail home  
The room is filling up with light _

I know your ready to go. To leave behind the world and all his pain. I know your ready to take the ship over the river of Death.

The room fills up with your light.

_  
As we say our last goodnight  
I thank you for everything second of your life _

And I'm telling you I love you. We're saying goodbye. And I thank you. I thank you for every second of your life. For every second we spent together. For every second that we have Lana. I thank you. 

_  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light _

And I still believe in the good you did. In the light you created by killing the Dark Lord. I still believe in you. Because for me you are the good and you are the light. And I will always believe in you.

_  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight _

I want to feel the sun. Shining on our faces as we lay by the lake. Shining on our faces as we sit in our rocking chair on the front porch with Lana in our arms.

I want to free you tonight, let you go. So you can be free to go. Your time has come and I know I have to let go. No matter how it hurts.

_  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light _

And I still believe in the good we did. I still believe it was the right thing to do. Because it saved the world. It saved Lana's life. And ours.

I still believe in Dumbledores light. I still believe in you.

_  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight _

I want to feel the sun once more, like the day we married. You proposed to me at our Graduation. We're married for six years now.

I want to feel the sun like I felt it when you told me you were pregnant. It was on the day we celebrated our 2nd birthday. You gave me the most beautiful gift, one could ever give me.

I want to feel the sun like I felt it on the day you delivered our Lana. It was the most beautiful moment of my life, next to the night you proposed, when they put our daughter in my arms.

And I want to free you, my love. Because you deserve to be free. To be free of all the sickness off the world. Off all the pain. Off all the expectations.

__

I'm falling, watching as your hurting  
I'm down here I'm on my knees

And I fall on my knees when I see how much it hurts for you to breathe. I'm holding your hands and I can already feel the pain of losing you.

I want you to be here next to me, when Lana goes to school for the first time. When she reads her first words. When she goes to Hogwarts for the first time. When she experiences her first crush. When she's hurt the first time. When she walks down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams, like I did that day almost six years ago.

_  
How can I survive _

How can I go on? Without the love of my life? How can I survive without you by my side? To help me with Lana. I can't do it on my own. You have to be there. I can't loose you. Not after I've just had you. You are too young to die. I want to grow old with you. I want to die in your arms after at least 60 years of marriage. I can't loose you after just 6 years.

_  
And you turn to me and promise me you're ready  
And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side _

You look at me and struggle for your last breath.

"Draco... I'm ready... I want ... you to ... take care ... of her. Don't... make her forget... about ... me. Don't you... forget about me..." I nod, I can't say a word. My tears fall on your face. You're getting blurry and I wipe them away. You smile. At least you trie. "I love you... Draco..." you manage to say. You struggle to say something more and I barely hear you "I'll ... wait for you... my Dragon..." You look at me. "I love you too my Harry." You smile. And let go off your last breath.

_And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And you showed me all the good  
And you lead me through the light  
And you gave me the sun  
It's time to free you tonight _

Three years later.

I can't remember much from the moments after you died. I vaguely remember they had to tear me away from your body. I remember hearing someone screaming, and I think it was me.

And now I'm here, by your grave, three years after you died.

"Is this my other daddy?" I hear our daughter say. I look at her and she's holding your picture. She's almost 7 now and is starting to read.

_The Savior lays here free at last_

_Free from the burdens he had to carry_

_Hes now reunited with his parents and Godfather once more_

_And he will once reunite with his loving husband and daughter_

_Well always remember the sacrifices they had to make_

_To make sure the world was freed forever_

_Rest in peace now_

"It's time to tell Lana our story. She's old enough to hear it Harry. And I will make sure she knows you loved her."

I take her hand in mine and lead her away from your grave to go home. To tell our story. How you saved me. How you showed me all the good. How you lead me through the light. You gave me the sun. And I freed you that night three years ago. 


End file.
